


Practice makes Perfect

by silverpen693



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpen693/pseuds/silverpen693
Summary: Set in Mass Effect 2 shortly before they go to the Mass Relay.  They have had the reach and flexibility conversation but it's not yet D-Day.******





	Practice makes Perfect

They meet in her room as always after a mission to go over reports and bounce ideas.  
This time, though, there is a frisson of tension between them not usually there. Both of them try to ignore it but it’s the third wheel at the table. Eventually she puts aside a datapad where they had been composing an update to Hackett that he would encrypt later.

"Can i touch your face?" she asks haltingly. Garrus opens his mouth to make a joke but sees her nerves and nods, curious as to where she is going with this.

First her hand rests gently on his left side, moving slowly over the plates, sending a little tingle through him. Then her other hand comes up and her fingers gently slide over the scars. The plating has been ruined and the skin underneath is red and painful looking, but around the scar where the plate is gone it is hyper sensitive and he takes a deep breath as she skims gently over their surface. 

She notices and pauses, waiting, but he nods reassuringly, and she continues over to his mouth, hesitating where his lips would be. The plating is firm there with none of the give and softness of a human mouth but it is not so hard as she expected.

Moving further down, she brushes her knuckles softly against his mandibles and he shudders slightly when her fingers trail over the sensitive flesh underneath.  
"Pain?" she asks softly.  
"Pleasure." His eyes are warm and encouraging and she smiles.

Next she smooths her hands over his crest and he feels her stiffen a little at the alienness of it and go to move away.

"Here," he murmurs, and lifts her hand, placing them at the back of his scalp under the shadows of his crest. Her fingers rest lightly and he rubs his head back against them until they move, gently then more firmly as she hears his breath sharpen at the touch. His eyes close and he hums pleasure.

They open again as he feels her mouth press against the scarred cheek. It feels strange, soft and slightly damp. the warmth of her breath sends tingles through sensitive flesh and he tilts his head to one side allowing her more access.

Her lips move lower, down over the warm skin of his neck, tongue flicking gently. It feels.. strange but not unpleasant. Then her teeth graze him softly and his body sparks, subharmonics begin to take on a rather more insistent and interested pulse. Her mouth moves up under his chin and the pulse intensifies.  
He pulls her head up, caressing his finger down her cheek and over her mouth. Immediately,her lips open and she sucks on the underside of his flesh.

He know she is waiting for him to react. but he hesitates not sure how to reciprocate and she pulls his head to hers, her lips pressing to his mouth plates.   
It is fumbled and awkward and he trills frustration, but she tries again. This time her soft, plump tongue slides inside his mouth and touches his and a groan is drawn from both of them as electricity sparks. For a while, they explore the sensation, long, strong turian tongue wrapping around hers, exploring the other’s mouth, then reluctantly pull apart. His blood is humming and he can smell a husky sweet smell coming from her, which twists his stomach in a knot and makes him want more. So much more.

"Well that works better than expected," her voice is husky. "Your turn?" she questions. Her eyes are watching him so carefully, so afraid of rejection.  
He nods, a little hesitant, then follows her lead.

He carefully moves his talons over her face, marvelling at the softness of her skin, then cups her head.   
"Wait" she whispers and then pulls out her hair. It tumbles down her back. She guides his hands into it and moans when he tangles his talons there, pulling her head back to reveal the soft vulnerable skin of her neck.

He watches for a second, unsure of how to approximate the kisses she planted on his skin, then lowers his mouth plates to a pulse point on her neck, brushing against it and licking softly. She gasps and he sucks on it, continuing on down the column of her neck to her shoulders and throat. The suckling turns to small, gentle nips drawing moans from her open mouth. She is arching her back and pushing into him, breathless, eyes like melted chocolate.

He can smell her growing arousal and it is intoxicating. She pulls his mouth back to hers and they begin to find ways to tease out little gasps and moans from the other. He can feel his body tighten and the plates around his groin slacken as his arousal becomes more pronounced. 

"Shepard," he murmurs, against her skin.  
"I know," she sighs.

For a time they keep up the exploration but the intensity is fading. Slowly, so slowly, they begin to pull apart. 

"Well," she says huskily, "that wasn’t so bad."  
"Not bad for a first attempt," he smiles, reluctantly pulling away.

She cocks her head to one side and glances at him out of the corner of her eyes, a wicked little grin coming over her face.

"I guess now we have swapped saliva, we wait and see if anaphylactic shock sets in." 

He looks at her shocked for a second, eyes widening as he notices her swollen lips and flushed skin. "Shepard!" he begins, then he sees the laughter in her eyes.He scowls then grunts in amusement.

"C’mon woman, stop distracting me, we have a report to write." He shifts uncomfortably as he sinks back into the sofa beside her. 

She laughs and leans into him, as she picks up the datapad.

First hurdle passed, she thinks.


End file.
